Over the years a variety of minimally invasive robotic (or “telesurgical”) systems have been developed to increase surgical dexterity as well as to permit a surgeon to operate on a patient in an intuitive manner. Many of such systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents which are each herein incorporated by reference in their respective entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,135, entitled ARTICULATED SURGICAL INSTRUMENT FOR PERFORMING MINIMALLY INVASIVE SURGERY WITH ENHANCED DEXTERITY AND SENSITIVITY, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,565, entitled ROBOTIC ARM DLUS FOR PERFORMING SURGICAL TASKS, U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,524, entitled ROBOTIC SURGICAL TOOL WITH ULTRASOUND CAUTERIZING AND CUTTING INSTRUMENT, U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,888, entitled ALIGNMENT OF MASTER AND SLAVE IN A MINIMALLY INVASIVE SURGICAL APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,320, entitled MECHANICAL ACTUATOR INTERFACE SYSTEM FOR ROBOTIC SURGICAL TOOLS, U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,098, entitled PLATFORM LINK WRIST MECHANISM, U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,891, entitled REPOSITIONING AND REORIENTATION OF MASTER/SLAVE RELATIONSHIP IN MINIMALLY INVASIVE TELESURGERY, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,401, entitled ROBOTIC TOOL WITH WRISTED MONOPOLAR ELECTROSURGICAL END EFFECTORS. Many of such systems, however, have in the past been unable to generate the magnitude of forces required to effectively cut and fasten tissue.